


Have You Seen My Sweater?

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Series: FreeWood Prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: "Have you seen my hoodie?""Noooooo.""You're wearing it aren't you?"I kinda changed it a bit to fit Ryan and Gavin.





	Have You Seen My Sweater?

It was a chilly morning in Austin, the sun had barely risen over the horizon and shot small beams through the kitchen window where Ryan Haywood was cooking breakfast. On the counter sat a small radio, softly playing music that had Ryan humming along. Paired with soft music was the sizzle of bacon frying as Ryan prepared breakfast.

Ryan leaned against the counter, dressed in a t-shirt and jersey shorts from sleeping. His light brown hair was mussed from not brushing it that morning and there was still sleep present in his eyes. While he was holding the frying pan with his left hand, he held a coffee mug in his other waiting for the coffee fiend of the house to wake up, he had already set the coffee machine up so that all he would have to do is to press the button.

Light steps could be heard as they padded along the wooden floor, Ryan knew that he was at least still alive in the other room. The apartment that the two men lived in was filled with neutral tones in an attempt to reverse the effects of staring at a bright green wall all day, it had seemed like a good idea for them to move in together as at the time both him and Gavin needed somewhere to live. Renting an apartment was easier when you had someone to share the rent with. 

There was a creak from behind as Gavin's bedroom door opened, causing Ryan to bring his attention to the younger man emerging from his den. They had been living with each other for a few months and worked together for many years before that, so they were fairly used to everything about each other. 

But when Gavin had finally decided to join Ryan in the kitchen, Ryan was not prepared for what Gavin was wearing. Gavin has dressed in Ryan's PUB G sweater, the one that Ryan had worn yesterday. Ryan was sure that Gavin didn't have one of those he did look nice in it though. He could bring it up, but Ryan being Ryan, why not have a bit of fun with this. 

He turned to face Gavin, "Morning there, got your coffee ready.", before taking the bacon from the pan and adding it to the slice of bread that he'd prepared for his bacon sandwich. 

Gavin reached for the mug out of Ryans right hand, their fingers grazing slightly at the exchange, and puts it in the machine, "Hia Ryebread."

Ryan smirked, "Have a good sleep there?" He didn't want Gavin to realise what he was doing until the last second. What else was he supposed to do than have a bit of a tease with the younger man? 

Gavin sat on top of the counter, takes a sip out of his mug, before responding. "Yeah, basically just knocked out immediately. Guess I've been a bit busy with Slow Mo Guys and it's all caught up."

"You sure look like you slept well, thought you weren't gonna get up this morning." Ryan leans further on the counter and takes a bite out of his sandwich. "Ya know, I went looking for something this morning and I couldn't find it."

"What you missing en?" Gavin looks up at him over the brim of his mug. 

"My PUB G sweater, could'a sworn I left it on the couch but..." The smile of Ryans face only grew as he took a glance up and down Gavins person and Gavin notices what he's wearing. 

"Oh... Uhh, I can explain?" Gavin's hand comes up to his neck, almost tipping his coffee over himself in the process. 

Ryan laughs, "Oh you can can you? Nah it's ok, ya look cute." He raises one eyebrow at Gavin who begins to blush, "C'mon, some of us have to go to work."


End file.
